Damon and St Patrick's Day
by DjPaulyC
Summary: Just a cute one chapter story about Damon's adventures on this day 146 years ago. Enjoy! R&R!


Heyy! Here's just a little one chapter only Saint Patrick's Day story of Damon... studyhall was boring and this is what came out of that!

Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!

* * *

It was just an average day for Damon as he got up and dressed. He didn't suspect anything to exciting to happen on this average March day. He didn't realize it was anything special until he went to eat breakfast with his Father and Brother.

He walked down the stairs of his home in Mystic Falls, Virginia to find sausage, eggs, bacon and… was that whiskey toast?

"Good morning Elli!" Damon said in a chipper mood to one of their paid house servants.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Master Damon." Elli said with a smile as he sat down. Strange, his father wasn't here yet, or Stefan… wonder where they are?

"Elli where is my father and brother? Have you seen them?" He asked taking a helping of eggs and bacon.

"Eye, they went out fer the mornin'." She said as she finished clearing their unused plates.

"Oh, I see. One more thing, what are celebrating?" He said gesturing to his plate of food.

"It's St. Patrick's Day, lad!" She said exuberantly. Well that explained the green she and her husband Connor lived in  
Ireland but moved here on one of the boats. They arrived the same time as Damon's Father, Giuseppe, arrived and they became fairly good friends.

"Is it really, thank you Elli. I think I'll just take some toast and go for a walk." Damon said taking to pieces of whiskey toast and placing bacon and eggs between them. Elli laughed in the background while he grabbed his over coat and walked outside. He started toward the end of the long driveway his father conveniently made.

He walked the mile or so into the middle of town and went to see his good friend George Lockwood for a bit. As he pasted the town center, there were two little girls playing in the grass; one a redhead and the other a blonde. They were singing some folk song in Irish while wearing pretty green dresses. When they saw him they stopped. Everyone seemed to know the Salvatore Brothers, only his name was always interchangeable with Stefan.

"You're a Salvatore, right?" The red-head asked looking at something in her hand.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm Damon Salvatore; at your service." He said half bowing at her. She smiled.

"Well Damon Salvatore, it is a day of my fathers and you should have some luck today. On St. Patrick's Day, everyone's Irish says my Father." The redhead said holding out her hand. In her small child like hands sat a bright green four leaf clover.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Damon said taking it in his hands with gentle care.

"You deserve some luck after what happened to your Mama a few years ago." The blonde said. Damon in turn smiled and kissed both girls on top of the head. They both giggled in delight.

Damon continued on to the Lockwood estate on the other side of town. He walked through the town center saying hello to his fellow neighbors who were all wearing green. It seemed he was the only one who didn't get the green notice.

After a while, during his walk he saw his father outside the apothecary shop with Stefan. He walked himself over there to see what was going on. It seemed his father was talking to the newest members of the society, Pearl and Anna. They had a terrible story. Pearl's husband was sick with the flu and it killed him along with their other 5 children, all but little Anna.

He walked over to them. Just to say hello to the Apothecary and her daughter.

"'lo Ma'am, Father, Anna, Brother. How are we today? Well I hope especially for you Miss Anna." I said putting Pearls hand to his lips and then Anna's.

"You Salvatore men, forever the Gentlemen of Mystic Falls." Anna said quietly behind her mother.

"Why thank you Anna. I always try my hardest to be the nicest man in town." Damon commented.

"Son." Giuseppe said commanding his son.

"Sorry father."

"Stefan and I were just heading to the tavern; its St. Patrick's Day you know!" He said with a clap of his hands. They said goodbye to Ms. Pearl and Miss Anna, and heading to tavern.

Never in his 24 years of life had he ever saw his father drunk but there it was. Giuseppe sat on the bar stool in front of the bar tender, drunk! It amazed Damon and Stefan who were about half corked, themselves. Suddenly, the Irish men in the tavern began to sing loudly an old folk song about some girl who lost her lover.

It seemed everyone was drunk on this eve! Damon had enough wits to get Stefan, his father, and himself home before midnight for they all they had some important things to do the next morning.


End file.
